For various reasons, not the least of which is providing a better working atmosphere, it is advantageous to employ electrically powered equipment rather than internal combustion powered equipment in a substantially closed working environment such as a mine. Considering only electrically powered equipment, there is a choice between on-board power, e.g., rechargeable batteries and line power. Line power does not suffer from the limitations and weight penalty of rechargeable batteries but does require some means of connecting the moveable operating equipment to a power outlet. Generally, the means takes one of two forms. Once can establish extended exposed conductors which can be contacted by trolleys, pantographs or the like with the attendant danger of accidental contact with such exposed conductors. On the other hand, one can employ an insulated cable extending from a power outlet to the item of equipment being used, such a cable paying out from a reel. If a cable trailing a piece of mobile equipment lies on the floor of a workplace, e.g., a mine, it is likely to be detrimentally affected by water, solvents, abrasion, mechanical contact with other equipment etc. Thus the principal purpose or object of the present invention is to provide a means for minimizing contact of an electrical cable with a floor on which equipment is working. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept of the present invention is applicable not only to electrical cables but also to other power conveying means such as flexible hydraulic or pneumatic lines.